The Thropp Sisters' Legacy
by elledottore
Summary: Of all the people who could have visited Kiamo Ko, Elphaba would have never expected this visitor. Set in the Too Young to Die Old universe. Mentions of Fiyeraba and Nevit.
**I am so sorry I haven't updated Memories in FOREVER! I just got done with a HUGE paper, and then writer's block set in. But I was recently rereading parts of Too Young to Die Old, and a plot bunny attacked me. If you haven't read TYtDO, the things you need to know are that Nessa is less awful than she is in the musical and her love interest is disabled like her.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Thropp Sisters' Legacy

One Shot

It was noon, and most citizens of Oz, if asked, would have assumed that the Wicked Witch of the West was out wrecking havoc somewhere, or maybe sitting in her castle, plotting some way to kill the saintly girl who had fallen from a star to snuff out her sister, who had been almost as bad as the Witch of the West. But, in truth, Oz's most feared enemy was slumped in a chair, not having the energy to do anything. Without being asked, Chistery brought her tea (how in Oz the Monkey had learned to make tea, Elphaba did not know), which she took gratefully, despite the fact that she did not feel like digesting anything at the moment.

Thinking about Fiyero and how he died would only cause her to destroy the castle in anger, so she thought about Nessa instead. Her young, revolutionary sister who had always been determined to use her position as governor of Munchkinland to create a legacy for herself. Before she had died, Nessa had big plans for Munchkinland: universal health care, a college preparatory school for disabled students, and even secession. If only Elphaba had gotten there in time to save Nessa, those plans might have come to fruition.

"Miss Elphaba?" Startled to hear her actual name for once, Elphaba turned sharply to see Evit Sunnel, a future maurgreve and her sister's former fiancé. He fiddled with some papers in his hands. "Um … I thought you might like some writings of Rose's." He smiled a little despite himself. "She always wrote like she was running out of time." He stretched out the papers towards her.

"Keep them," she told him. "They're all you have left of her. That's the least I can do for you." She suddenly thought of something. "How did you get here? It's a long journey from Munchkinland to the Vinkus, and the castle isn't accessible."

Evit grimaced. "You don't wanna know. Let's just say I had a little help from someone of the magical persuasion."

"Oh. I see. Well, Master Evit, if that is all, I suggest you go back to your mode of transportation, and tell her that if she ever pulls something like this again, I will personally-…"

"They're saying you're after that girl, you know," he interrupted her. "That you have some sort of vendetta against her."

"Of course I do!" She stepped closer towards Evit, making him feel just the tiniest bit frightened. "You were there; you saw what she did! Nessa wouldn't want her shoes in the possession of some prepubescent brat!" Elphaba calmed a little, making Evit relax too. "She said I could have them when she died. On the actual day she died, almost as if she knew. Evit, why did she go out in that storm? Do you know?"

"She was invited to a Munchkins for Change meeting. She was utterly thrilled to go."

"Figures. My sister, always taking action."

"She learned that from you, you know," Evit pointed out. "She always talked about how brave you were, going out and fighting the Wizard and all that. She was planning to give you clemency in Munchkinland."

Elphaba nodded. "She told me. Evit, I think I owe you an apology."

"What in Oz for?"

"I know I wasn't very nice to you when Nessa was alive. Part of that was just in fun, to tease Nessa, but part of me really wasn't ready for the idea that my baby sister had a boyfriend, a fiancé. And I'm sorry I couldn't save her. If I had just gotten there sooner, and not gotten caught up in my own-…" She sniffed, and Evit was shocked to see that she was near tears. "We would still be planning a wedding right now. You would still have your fiancée."

"And of course, none of that is your fault," Evit told her. "It was that cyclone's fault, not yours! And I think Rose would agree with me."

"She would. She had every right to be bitter about her condition but she never was …" She looked down at the papers that Evit had brought. "On second thought, I'll take one of those."

He started rifling through them. "Let me see if I can pick out a good one for you." Presently, his eyes widened as one paper caught his interest. "'Proposition for Fabala's Clemency.'"

Elphaba took the speech from him. "I obviously didn't help her write this one ..." She began to read aloud. "'The Wizard of Oz has made us believe that the Witch of the West is nothing more than a monster, but who are we to believe the man who has neglected us since the beginning of his reign, given us a road that is expensive to maintain, and, most grievously, degraded an entire population of Ozians simply because of their species …'" She moved down to the bottom of the speech. "'…And so, I hereby declare that Elphaba Melena Thropp has protection from her fugitive status and complete clemency in the State of Munchkinland.' Oh, Nessa!"

Evit now saw his would have been sister in law as he had never expected to see her: completely wrecked and broken. Previously, he had only seen the tough side of Elphaba, always having a witty comeback up her sleeve. He suddenly remembered something that Nessa had told him once: "Despite her rough edges, she has one of the biggest hearts I know. Trust me, her bark is worse than her bite."

He did not know what else to say except, "Do you want me to stay, Miss Elphaba?"

"No. I'll be fine. You have Munchkinland to worry about. And Master Evit?"

"Yes?"

"Preserve her legacy. It meant a lot to her. She was never what they said she was. It's too late for my legacy – but not for hers."

Evit was sullen on the bubble ride back to Munchkinland, but luckily, Glinda took the hint and didn't pester him. He didn't need Elphaba to tell him to clean up Nessa's name; he was going to try to do that anyway. It was the least he could do for both sisters: one whom he had always been frightened of but was now frightened for, the other who had been and always would be the love of his life.

 **And goodnight, !  
Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


End file.
